Fade to White
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: SDAKA 2: Ok, so we know that XANA can't be happy abot what happnd last time. But dos sombdy know more then they're tellng?
1. Chapter 1

Gary's POV:

I was heading to my dorm when I saw a familiar face in the crowd. "Dad!" I called, trying to catch up with him. "I didn't know that you would be here today." I said once I caught up to him.

"I had to call an emergency meeting of the School Board" he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just…we don't really see each other much. I thought that maybe we cold do some thing together some time?"

He was about to answer when Ms. Delmas walked up to us. "I glad you're still here, Willem. There are some…other things I'd like to talk to you about that weren't addressed in today's meeting."

Ew…since when are my dad & the principal on a first name basis?

"I'll be right there, Sissy." He turned to me. "You're right, Gary, it has been too long. I'll be in touch & we'll make plans soon."

He left & I headed for the dorm. The others were waiting for me.

* * *

Tori's POV:

"Hopefully Gary gets here soon, or else there won't be any fries left." I said as I took some more for myself. Instead of gong to dinner, Od had invited us to his move premiere at the café that Yumi & Ulrick owned.

"Totally." Kelly said. "But we can always order more. They're so good!" I smiled. Kelly & I really bonded over the last few days. Must have some thing to do with the fact that she helped Gary & me save the school.

Or maybe it's because she's my roommate.

"How did the solo turn out?" I asked. Od had made a musical, & forced all of us to be in it.

"No idea" she said. "But I did see the duet you & Gary did. You guys rock! Have you guys ever thought about…you know…dating? 'Cuz you'd be good together."

I blushed. "We…tried to date but decided we should just stay friends…"

"Hey, guys!" Gary said as he slid into the booth next to me. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." I said quickly. "Od's film should start soon."

Hopefully, XANA won't attack, since the others say he always attacks when you lest expect him…

* * *

**Welcome! Or, if you already went through "Home," welcome back! It's fine if you want to just jump in here, but if you really want to know more about how everybody met you should probably take a look at "Home." Every story in the series will have SDAKA in it, so you'll know it's part of Strange Days at Kadic Academy.**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alita's POV:

Od's premiere Friday night gave me an idea. I had fond a great video about coral online, which would make a great example of human impacts on the environment. It would take most of class, but it was worth it.

I flipped on the lights as the video ended. I noticed that at lest six people were asleep. Hopefully, they'd wake up during the next few minutes.

"Ok, so as we can see, humans have a huge impact on coral reefs." I said. "Can anybody tell me how they impact them?" Nobody volunteered. "Come on you guys, it was just in the video!" Of course, the bell rang as soon as I finished speaking. I went to my computer to reset the video for the next class. When I looked up, everybody was already gone.

Except for the six kids who were asleep. I guess I'll have to go wake them up. Again.

* * *

Kelly's POV:

I was exhausted as I headed back to the dorm. Ulrick was training me to use my sword, & it was really helping. It was hard to judge time in Lyoko, though, & we only stopped when Jeremy told us that it was midnight.

There wasn't a line for the showers, & I probably would have taken advantage of it except that I was sure I'd fall asleep if I tried. I'd just use the bathroom before I change in my dorm.

I went to wash my hands & noticed some thing weird. In the mirror, it looked like black smoke was covering the walls & floor. I turned around to see that it wasn't just in the mirror. It hovered over everything for a minute, & then it seemed to go into the hallway. I stood there for a moment, completely stunned.

"Did that really happen?" I asked myself as I looked around. The room looked normal now. I opened the door & looked into the hall.

Nothing. It was completely gone. I must be more tired then I thought…

* * *

**I know that this was a really short chapter, but you'll see why it was written as you keep reading…**

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alita's POV:

"So how did Kelly do today?" I asked with out looking up from my lap top. I had hooked it wirelessly to the super computer to help Jeremy rebuild the Skid.

"She's getting better." Ulrick said. "But I still don't know if we can trust them…"

"They haven't done anything to make us not trust them."

"Except break into the factory & find the lab…" Od said.

"Which is why we're installing protection software, not just standard stuff, but stuff Alita & I have designed as well." Jeremy said.

"Besides, what I told them when you guys met is all they know." I said. "This way, should some thing happen, we'll still have some tricks up our sleeve."

"So…they only know about XANA, Lyoko, & the Replicas?" Yumi asked. "You didn't tell them about Franz, or Willem, or anything else?"

"No. We'll tell them about that when the time is right."

"Yeh, if they don't double cross us first." Ulrick said.

"Ulrick, Gary doesn't act anything like his father." I said. "I think all of them will prove that they have what it takes to do this."

"Any way, it's getting kind of late, maybe we should stop for the night." Jeremy said. "You guys go ahead; I'll be there in a minute."

"Same here." I said. "I still have to finish updating the grades…"

Kelly's POV:

I don't think there's anything more annoying in the world then an alarm clock on a school morning.

With a groan, I made myself get up & out of bed. Tori was already gone. I got my stuff together to get ready for school.

It was strange, but the floor under my feet felt…brittle, like it was just barely supporting my weight. Everything seemed to look very…pale…

Just then, the power went out. I finished getting dressed & went out in the hall way. There was bunch of people standing around, looking upset.

"What happened?" I asked as I walked over.

"Some girl fell through the floor. She was just walking, & it was like it wouldn't support her weight…"

"So…why are we standing near the hole? Wouldn't our weight…?" I stopped talking as I herd the floor start to creak under us. We all scattered.

This was so not a good way to start a day…

**Sorry that the chapter took this long to write. Word was having issues. Again. I'll spear you the details…**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alita's POV:

It's so quiet in the morning before classes start. At lest, it was quiet before Gary, Kelly, & Tori ripped the door off its hinges.

"…Oops…" Kelly said, still holding the door.

"Don't worry about it, I was just about to go find you guys." I said. "Jeremy just called me. XANA has launched an attack."

"What do we do?" Gary asked. "There have already been a couple injures, & you told us that if some body dies…"

"I know. I have a theory. I think the school might be acting like a coral."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Well, the coral has a symbiotic relationship with the algae living inside it. The algae is also what gives the coral its color, so as the algae dies…"

"The color fades away." Tori said. "Just like the school's color is."

"Exactly, so what we'll do is take samples from an area that's been hit the worst & an area that hasn't been hit as badly. If we can figure out what's different between them…"

"Then we can figure out what's acting like the algae." Gary finished.

"Ok, Tori, go to the factory & fill them in on what's happening over here. Gary & Kelly, I'll help you collect the samples & we'll analyze them at the factory to be safe."

* * *

Gary's POV:

"Wow…" I said. We were at the top floor of the dorms. Everything was a pure white. There was no color left at all. Little cracks appeared in the floor wherever we stepped.

"Be very careful, guys. I'm not sure how much weight the floor can hold before giving away completely." Ms. Stones said. Luckily, the dorm was deserted. Everybody was eating breakfast.

Some thing that my stomach took notice of.

"We should spread out a bit." Kelly said. "It might put less weight on the floor."

We worked in silence, until I herd Kelly scream. I peeked around the corner I was working on, trying to not break the floor. I saw Kelly on the ground, passed out…

…With my father standing over her.

"Willem! What are you dong here?" Ms. Stones yelled. He said nothing, just turned toward her shocked her…using a weird lightning coming out of his hands.

So this is how Luke must have felt…

* * *

**…Is it lame that I ended this chapter with a Star Wars reference? Apparently, the geek side of me is taking over today…**

**Lol**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that this chapter's a little late. I had a little writer's block…**

* * *

Gary's POV:

I picked up Kelly & headed outside as quickly as I dared. I'd like to say I carried her, but it was more like a combination of carrying & dragging…Any way, I met Ulrick & Od outside, just as Kelly was waking up. I quickly explained what had happened.

"…So now what do we do?" Kelly asked as I finished.

"We split up." Ulrick said. "Gary & I will go the factory to save Alita while you & Od will get everybody out of the school."

"What about the samples?" I asked.

"I don't know a thing about science, so the best thing to do is to take care of the tower on Lyoko."

"Besides, when we left, Yumi & Tori were in the middle of a huge Krab fest." Od said.

* * *

Ulrick & I slid down the ropes to the factory. We didn't see Ms. Stones or my father any where.

"Do you think we managed to beet them here?" I asked.

"With the head start they had? Not likely. This feels like a trap…" Ulrick stopped talking as he fell to the ground. My father was right behind us. Ulrick was trying to shake it off & keep fighting.

I quickly dodged the balls of electricity that he threw at me. Ulrick tried to strike back, but I kept dodging. That's when I noticed some thing.

In order to fight us, he had put Ms. Stones on the floor. She was moving a little bit, as if she was waking up from the shocks he had given her. I looked over to where Ulrick was fighting my dad. They weren't paying any attention to me.

I quickly ran to Ms. Stones. "…Are you awake?" I asked.

"Yes." she said. "Where are we?"

"At the factory. Ulrick's…keeping my dad busy. What should I do?" At this point, she was standing up, & trying not to fall back down.

"I know anther way to the lab. It's not as direct as the elevator, but it will have to do. I'll call Jeremy & tell that I'm all right & on my way."

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the delayed update. This chapter has two very important scenes, but I'm not good at writing action sequences, so I got a little stuck…**

**Any way, as those of you who followed any of my other fics know, at the end of every story I write, I add a special Q&A chapter just for you guys! I'll answer questions about anything, so be sure to start leaving some in your reviews!**

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's POV:

"Good news! Alita's on her way, so I can send her to the scanners as soon as she gets here." Jeremy said.

"That's great!" I said. "We can use some help." I added as I dove behind anther tree. I was trying to get to where I threw my daggers with out getting seen.

"What's the bad news?" Yumi asked.

"Um…"

"Just say it, Jeremy. It's not like we haven't had issues before…"

"Willem's back. XANA has taken control of him. Again."

"Willem? Who's Willem?" I asked.

"…That's…kinda a long story." Yumi said just as a laser flew past her. "Right now, we have to focus on the Mantas."

"Oh, & there are 8 more Mantas on the way." Jeremy said.

"…Thanks, Jeremy. Thanks a lot."

* * *

I took some deep breaths as the scanner doors opened. I had managed to hold my own on Lyoko for a little bit longer, until some thing got me. I headed back up to the lab.

"What got me?" I asked. It hadn't felt like anything the Mantas…

"Willem." Jeremy said. I didn't see him on the radar until it was too late. Sorry."

"…You mean you didn't send him to Lyoko?"

"No. XANA must have sent him. At lest Alita's in the tower right now."

"That's good." I said. "But how will we explain what happened at the school?"

"Remember what we had told you guys? We have our ways." Jeremy started typing things into a program he pulled up.

"You mean…?"

"Yep. Return to the past…now!"

* * *

**Like I said before, I'm not good at action scenes yet. Hopefully this wasn't too painful…**

**Any way, there will probably be only one more chapter before the special Q&A chapter. Be sure to leave your questions in your review!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ulrick's POV:

"Was Jim here last time?" Yumi asked me as I brought back a tray full of dirty dishes.

"I guess so if he's out there now." I said. Since we went back in time, we had already done this once & were trying not to look too tired. "Maybe this was when Alita called us?"

Yumi glanced up. "Can't be. The old men are still debating over who has the worst doctor." She had a point. The old men, as we call them, come in here every day for about 3 hors to have lunch & yell at each other about anything & everything. They're kind of a running joke with the staff.

By "staff" I mean 5 people we hired, Yumi, & I. We all do a little bit of everything, including getting sucked into the debates when we come to refill their drinks.

"Well, he's at my table any way. I better get out there." I said. "I'll tell the old men that you'll be over soon." For some reason, they all seemed to love Yumi the most.

"Why do you think I've been back here so long?"

* * *

I brought him his food, taking the long way to avoid the old men who were finally leaving, still yelling at each other. I sat across from him, taking a much-needed break.

"Nice place you've got here, Stern." Jim said. "Never thought you'd be the type of guy who'd run a café. Your father had pushed you so hard to do well in school, & you had a natural gift for soccer."

"I'm lucky that he's happy about me having my own business. When Yumi & I opened, he was the first to invest in us." Some thing he brings us every time I talk to him, it seems…

"I'm glad to see my old students so successful. Take Willem, for instance. He's on the School Board now."

Willem was the one thing I was trying not to think about. "Uh…we…didn't really keep in touch…" I said.

"He's even sent his son to Kadic. I'm glad he's following in his father's foot steps."

"Yeh." I said, even though that was exactly what I was afraid of.

"Then again, who your father is doesn't impact who you will be. You just have to keep that in the back of your mind."

"Uh…" As I tried to think of some thing to say to that, I saw Yumi giving me the same look she gives Od when he makes her part of his jokes. "I've got to get back to work, but it nice seeing you again."

"You too, Stern. Keep up the good work."

* * *

**So ends the sequel. I'm sure you probably have a few questions in your minds, which is why coming up next is a special Q&A chapter! Leave questions in your review, & I will answer them next week! The best part? You can ask me anything, & I can guarantee an answer!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	8. Q&A

Before we get to the questions, I thought it would be cool to share some fun facts about coral reefs. I'll divide this into sections so if you aren't interested, you can just skip down to the Q&A.

The Science Behind the Fiction

Coral depend on a special kind of algae to survive. These algae also make it colorful. When the algae des, the color fades away. This means the coral is dying. This can happen for many different reasons, but most reasons come from humans.

My point? A lot of other animals depend on corals, so we should keep them safe. Also, a building probably wouldn't lose all it's color due to dying algae, so don't try to use that as an excuse to get out of class…

Q&A

What will your next story be about?

Well…as always there will be XANA, Lyoko, some sci-fi…maybe even a little bit of romance? I hope to start writing it soon, & I hope you'll come by to check it out!!!

I know it's short, but I didn't have many questions submitted this time. I hope all of you will continue on with the series! Thanks for reading!

Please review!!!


End file.
